Beat again
by Tezza1988
Summary: I'm sorry." He mutters, not feeling a drop of regret from his actions. "You're vunerable, Brooke..." Her head turns towards him again and she shakes her head repeatedly. Nathan&Brooke CHAPTER 4 IS UP.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** I own nothing! One Tree Hill belongs to MS and I wish I owned Nathan or Brooke.

**Story** - _Basically this picks up at the beginning of Season 7. Brooke has just found out her mom was in a accident and is dead. She left LA without a word to Julian and is now at home. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sharp knock on her door is what finally tore her out of her daydream, she sighs and wipes the tears that have fallen so freely onto her cheeks.  
_Her mom was dead_, and her last memory of her mother was a good one, at least. She had been stood only four hours ago in COB with her arms wrapped firmly around her mother and now she was gone.

Finally reaching the door, she slowly pulls it open and comes face to face with probably the last person she expected to see on her doorstep right now "Hey Nate, Come on in." she mutters softly as she closes the door behind him "...whats up?"

He studies her face eagerly and without a moments thought his arms wrap tightly around her waist and pull her off her feet into his chest. She is shocked, to say the least, but immediatly settles against him and places her face into the crook of his neck "I'm so sorry, Brooke. We heard...about.." He whispers against her ear and places her gently back on her feet "...How are you doing?"

"Ive been better.." She whispers and he reaches his hand out to cup her cheek, gently stroking her jaw-line with his thumb. Her face moves into his hand and she lifts hers to lay ontop of his much larger one.

"Can I do anything?.," He asks lovingly, with his palms both cupping her softly skin now "...anything at all, Brooke." She winces slightly, that is exactly what Julian had said before she left LA _"Call me if you need anything, anything at all, Brooke."_

"Cou-Could you maybe stay with me tonight? Please?" Her tone breaks his heart, he never imagined seeing Brooke so vulnerable.

"Uh-" He stutters until he notices a fresh tear running towards his hand "Yeah, sure....."

She breathes in a sigh of relief and settles into his open arms again, her cheek firmly pressed to his chest "Thank you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It must have been two hours since he last heard her speak. He knows she is awake, the small sniffles and sharp intakes of breath are a big give away that she is crying silently. His grip tightens effortlessly on her waist as he continues to hold her from behind, her body seeming tiny in comparison to her bed size. His eyes drift closed against the pillow until her tiny voice causes them to flash open...

"Nate?" She turns in his arms until she comes to face him, her forehead leaning against his now "Are you sure it's okay for you to be here?"

Typical Brooke, Always thinking of others when she is the most in need. He uses his thumb to wipe away some fallen tears from her cheek and slowly nods his head, lifting to kiss just above her eyebrow "Yeah...Its fine." His voice is hoarse and almost as quiet as her tiny tone.

She smiles a small dimple-less smile and he is glad she made the effort to look a little happier. His hand gently rubs the exposed skin between her vest top and jeans, reassuring her that he isn't going anywhere tonight.

"Tell me something..." She demands softly "Distract me.." Her body snuggles further into his and she moves her small hands around his back, holding his warm body to hers.

"I-I got in the NBA..." He shrugs and her whole face lights up immediately, her hands moving around his neck and hugging him. He rubs her back tightly and smiles into her hair.

"That's amazing, Nate. WOW." Her chin rests on his shoulder and she turns her head slightly, moving her face into his hair "I'm so proud of you, Scott."

"Thanks...I just got called up this morning.." He knows he should probably let her go now, or at least pull back enough for her to see his face but he is suddenly scared of looking into those beautiful hazel eyes. Her skin feels so warm against his.

Reluctantly she pulls back and their eyes meet into a strong, locked gaze as she lays her head back against her pillow.

"You know, there should be a rule against that..." Nathan mutters as he points to her tear streaked face, she scrunches up her nose and gives him a _'what the hell are you babbling about, Scott'_look. He chuckles and rubs his finger gently under her swollen eyes "..Tears should never have to escape eyes as beautiful as yours."

Her face turns a light shade of pink and she looks down, after a moments pause her eyes lift slowly to meet his again and rolls them effortlessly "Stop being a dork, Scott."

He shakes his head and lets his hand wonder down her neck and over her arm "I'm not. Just stating the obvious." His whisper sends a shiver hurtling down her spine and she shifts her whole body towards him, hand resting against his chest again now.

"Thank you." She smiles another half smile and places a light kiss against his cheek, lifting her head off the pillow for only a second. This movement suprises him and his hand tightens on her shoulder, pulling her full against him.

Their lips are inches apart as his nose grazes hers over and over again.

"Feeling any better?" _Stupid question, Nate. Real smooth._ His lips touch the tip of her nose then either side of her face, before hovering at her lips for the second time.

She sighs deeply and slowly nods her head "Yeah. Thanks." Her whisper is almost breathless as her lips peck his ever so softly. Pulling her head back, she takes his blank expression and realises how normal this all feels. Her mind drifts to her best friend, Haley. Slamming her eyes shut, she moves completely from his embrace and lays on her back.

"I'm sorry." He mutters, not feeling a drop of regret from his actions. "You're vulnerable, Brooke..." Her head turns towards him again and she shakes her head repeatedly.

"It's my fault. I was looking for comfort and you are here." She returns her gaze to the ceiling and Nathan's next move leaves her completely stunned and unable to mutter a word. His whole body is pressed firmly ontop of hers and his lips are stubbornly attached to her neck.

When she begins to push him away, he slows down his force and moves his mouth to her ear "Let me help you forget, Brooke. It's all I can do..."

She freezes, hands both on his shoulders, and pushes him far enough to meet his gaze. "I--" Her voice is cracking as all reasons for this _not to happen_ flash through her mind. He bends his head, Lips meeting hers in a grasp so strong that she lifts off the bed to meet his eager kiss.

His left hand grips her thigh as the right holds him up above her. She looses her control when he slips his tongue past her lips and deepens the kiss, a small moan escaping from deep in her throat. Its obvious to him that this is exactly what she needs and that she doesn't plan on making a run for it now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - _This need_.**

When she wakes up, the sun is shining brightly through her bedroom window and the cold feeling in her chest tells her she is alone now. Rising from the bed she wraps herself in her robe, fully aware that she has been fully naked up until this point and heads for the kitchen.

Her mouth drops wide open when she See's a shirtless Nathan Scott preparing breakfast in her kitchen "Hey, You must have been pretty sleepy..." He mutters handing her a cup of coffee.

She shakes her head, still confused as to why he is still here and places herself on the breakfast bar, eyes on her hands "Yeah, guess so"

After a moments silence, he places a plate full of yummy smelling food in front of her and walks around the breakfast bar to kiss the side of her face. She closes her eyes, her head leaning into him and coming to rest against his chest.

"Thank you." She whispers softly, not sure whether he will think she is thanking him for breakfast or for last night. Truth is, both. She feels him kiss the top of her head now, before the side of her face again and then the exposed skin between her neck and shoulder.

He doesn't say anything as his hands come to rest on her shoulders, gripping her back against him as he leans down to continue his kisses up the side of her neck. Her hand reaches the back of his head and she pulls his hair gently between her fingers, before moving her head again to kiss his soft cheek.

"I should go..." He sighs sadly, but his lips don't leave her neck and his arms wrap fully around her tiny frame now. "Will you be okay?" His voice is so soft that she feels a sharp pain in her stomach at the thought of him now leaving. She sighs a deep sigh and nods her head before standing to face him.

"Yeah...you should go.."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She waits patiently on the couch for him to gather the last of his clothes from her bedroom. Her mind is completely frozen on the events of last night and yet she feels zero guilt from her actions, She needed to be close to someone and Nathan was...just here.

Her body lifts quickly when she hears him step out of her room and head towards the door. He wraps his arms around her when she meets him by the door and her face falls into his chest as she try's to stop herself from allowing tears to flow.

He pushes his lips into her hair and repeatedly kisses the top her head "I'll call you later, okay?" He mutters quietly before placing another kiss on her forehead this time.

"Yeah, okay." She nods before stepping out of the way for him to leave, He stops and reluctantly turns back to look at her. Her head is now buried into her hands as small sobs escape her shaking form. It takes less than a couple of seconds for her to be wrapped in his embrace again, mouth attached fiercely to his and hands gripping his neck as he lifts her from the floor.

He presses her back forcefully against a nearby wall and it soon becomes clear to them both that he won't be leaving her house today.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END CHAPTER 2. Short I know, sorrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Never.**

Removing herself from his arms and slowly entering her bathroom, she locks the door behind her and takes a moment to look at herself in the mirror above the sink.

The bags under her eyes are beyond dread full but she isn't at all surprised, it has been four days since she left the house and three days since she spent more than an hour by herself. Her body is desperate for a break but she can't seem to stop herself from wanting to be wrapped heatedly in Nathans warm embrace.

She slowly begins to remove her dressing gown and enters the shower almost immediately after turning it on. Her head snaps towards the door when she hears it open and watches him enter.

He doesn't enter the shower and this suprises her, she watches him as he mirrors her previous actions and stares blankly at his reflection.

"Nate?" She calls out softly and his eyes close at the sound of her voice. He turns to look at her through the glass and shakes his head repeatedly as his removes his small amount of clothing and joins her in the shower.

His hand reaches the tiles behind her and his body presses gently against hers as he watches the water flow over her. "Tired?" He asks softly and receives a simply nod in response "Want me to go today?"

Her tiny hand rests on his chest and she moves to kiss his shoulder tenderly "_Never_. Do you want to go?"

He meets her eyes and raises his eyebrows in confusion to her question "_**Never**_. You know that.." He mutters softly as his free hand runs up and down her arm before resting on her waist. "But I should go...." His sigh causes her to look at her feet in shame.

She doesn't regret a moment of being with him, how could she? His presence and his touch make her forget all the bad things that have happened to her lately. But she does feel guilt running through her every time he mentions leaving.

"They must be terrified, worried...you have been here for four days, Nate." Her voice breaks towards the end and his finger wipes a tear from her already wet cheek. "I don't know how to let you go. All I want to do is touch you and be with you all the time. I need you to be with me..."

He places his hand on her shoulder and guides her back against the cold tiled wall, his mouth placing open mouthed kisses along her shoulder "...You know I need you too." His whisper is deep, full of passion and need "I can't even imagine going back to that house, with my family and not being able to touch you're skin.."

Her hands cling to his strong shoulders desperately as she lifts her right leg to hook onto his waist before strongly pressing her lips to his, it doesn't take a moment for her tongue to enter his mouth and massage his. He gasps against her and lifts her tightly off the ground, her back now fully pressed to the side of the shower "I want you so much...every moment Brooke.." He whispers hungrily in-between kisses.

She moans, his lips now finding her neck and sucking hard on her skin. He is everywhere, hands on her back then her rear and eventually her hips before one hand reaches her center, his fingers crushing hard into her. Her head rolls back, eyes shut tight and bottom lip between her teeth.

"Nate.." a loud scream escapes her as he slips in a third finger..."Nate....please..." She gasps in a breathless tone that almost causes him to attack her lips again, his tongue matching his fingers movements "Please...." Her lips tear from his and she places her hands either side of his face "Please don't tease anymore..."

His eyes close for a second, trying his hardest to stop himself slipping over the edge "How....how much do you need me?" He whispers seductively as he takes one of her fingers into his mouth and bites playfully on the tip.

Her cheeks stain a slight shade of red as he hands stop moving and he waits on her answer, his tongue returning to her neck and hands on her hips, moving himself ever so slowly towards her throbbing center "More than anything....anyone, _ever_." She whispers against his ear as her teeth tug at him.

Their eyes meet again and before another word can be spoken, he lowers her hard onto him. Both let out a deep moan and she thrusts her head back to the wall, helping him fill her fully. He begins to move at a fast pace, shoving all the way in and then pulling out before pounding, harder than he thought possible, back into her.

Her nails dig deeply into his shoulder, his hair, his chest....anywhere they can reach. "I'm so close, Nate..." She gasps against his mouth as he grips her hair with one hand and steadies her to him with the other "...so...so close.."

His hands suddenly pull hard on her hair and tug her head back, his face burying into her neck, sucking and biting at her as they both come to a realise.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She snaps sharply from his embrace when she hears a loud pounding on her door "It's probably Haley." She whispers removing herself from him and then exits the shower, grabbing a towel and rushing towards her bedroom. The next voice she hears causes her to freeze in her spot by her bed, gripping the towel tightly to her chest.

"Its Julian....wait, wait here." She mutters when Nathan places a hand on her shoulder. Hurriedly she grabs some clothes and slips them on before heading towards the door.

Opening it, her body is immediately crushed by her former boyfriend "Hey.." He whispers sadly "I missed you so much, I didn't want you to be alone during a time like this.." His voice is just as sweet as she remembers and his scent causes her to close her eyes, head burring into his neck.

"Its-Its okay." She pulls back from him and is startled when Nathan appears next to her, fully clothed and a big fake smile plastered on his face.

"Julian! Hey.. I was just checking on Brooke. Better be heading home..." He meets her gaze and she can instantly read the jealousy on his features "...I will call you later.."

"Bu-" She doesn't get chance to finish as he rushes out the door. Her eyes begin to water and Julian, assuming its sadness simply because of her mothers death, pulls her tightly against him.

"Everything will be okay now, Brooke. I'm here for you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**END CHAPTER 3**; _Please review? _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N ;** Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is for my girly loves at the NB thread over FF. Flashback is from chapter one, _the first time_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4 - Beautiful.**

She really doesn't know why she ever agreed to come, other than to wish her best-est friend a 'happy birthday'. Yet here she is, standing two feet from the guy she spent the last four days with and her eyes are focused on his arms that are loosely wrapped around his wife/the birthday girl's waist. Her eyes close for a second and she tightens her grip on her ex-boyfriends hand.

Brooke had spent the entire afternoon with Julian. They sat on her couch as she explained that she really didn't know what she was feeling about their relationship and her mind was concentrating on the fact her mother died less than a week ago. This was partly true, although the other part of her mind, that was once filled with him..was now filled with another man and she couldn't get that man from her thoughts.

Julian had nodded his head and simply agreed that it was okay to slow things down right now and that he would simply be her friend. She had kissed his cheek and didn't pull back immediately when he moved his mouth to hers, pecking her lips softly. When she had jumped back, she regained her control and quickly asked him to join her at Haley's birthday party at Tric.

And that's how she ended up here. Faced with a large group of people and overrly loud music. Slowly she removes her hand from Julian's larger one and kisses his cheek, hoping Nathan had noticed. She pulls back and turns to face her best friend, hoping she doesn't ask for a hug as the guilt would drive her to the point of screaming.

"Happy birthday Tutor-mom." Her voice is just loud enough for Haley to hear and a big smile is planted on the smaller woman's lips.

"Thanks, Brooke." She responds gratefully as Brooke passes her the gift she has been clutching tightly for the past twenty two minutes.

"I'm gonna get us some drinks, okay?" Julian exclaims before heading to the bar. Haley notices her parents enter the club and quickly hands her small boxed gift to her husband before running towards them.

It only takes a second for his hand to grip Brooke's wrist and he pulls her swiftly towards the end of the bar. She pulls her hand free, resting it calmly on the bar as she try's not to meet his gaze. He looks around them to see if anyone is watching them before placing his hand over hers, stroking her closed fist with his thumb.

Before she can catch her breath, his mouth is extremely close to her ear, small whispers escaping his lips that are obviously for her ears only.

"I missed you, so much..."

She shuts her eyes tightly and can't help but lean her head towards his.

"...its torture, not being with you.." His lips gently press against her skin and immediately her eyes open, her hand pushing at his chest.

"Nate...please.." She watches him pull back and it takes all her strength not to pounce on him when he nervously bites his lower lip before letting his tongue trace them eagerly on seeing her expression.

He looks towards Julian, who is now stood chatting casually to Haley "I don't want him here. Not with you." His voice is stern and she rolls her eyes quickly before removing her hand from his chest.

"Wha-what do you expect me to do, Nate. I can't just tell him to go.." Her voice grows with impatience as she pulls him towards a un-seen corner of the bar "...why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?" He asks cluelessly.

"Like a jealous boyfriend." She sighs deeply and runs her hand awkwardly through her mid-length hair.

"Because.." He begins, her eyes lifting to meet his as her expression turns from nervous to shocked in a matter of seconds. Why wasn't he denying the 'Jealous' comment? "Because I was the one touching you last night and I'm pretty sure that I'm the one you want to be touching you tonight....every night even."

Her mouth drops open and a small gasp exits her perfect pink lips before she follows his returning gaze towards her date and her lover's wife. "Nathan. We have to stop this. I need you to forget me..."

His eyes widen and without a seconds thought his grips her waist, forcing her to follow him out of the club. They reach the exit and she is more than relieved that they don't seem to have been spotted by anyone who knows them.

Minutes later, His hands are cupping both her cheeks and his expert tongue is deep within her mouth. She thrusts her hips backward, trying to escape before is becomes impossible but its too late. He opens his eyes to watch her expression as he pulls her body hard against his, mouth leaving hers to allow a small moan to grasp his attention.

"How can I _forget_ you? How can I _possibly_ forget..." he mutters breathlessly as he begins to lay kisses down her hot neck.."...you...you drive me crazy.."

She grips his shoulders now and lays her head back against the wall, giving him more access to her skin "You have to..stop.." Her voice is pleading, but he knows that the last thing she wants if for him to pull away from her and stop his exploring.

"Not gonna happen....Beautiful." As he whispers the last word, he moves back to meet her big hazel eyes and is not at all shocked to see a tear forming in them "...That word describes _only you_. Do you remember when I first muttered that small word to you?" His voice is cracking slightly and she knows its mostly of desperation and more of guilt.

"Y-Yes.."

_When she begins to push him away, he slows down his force and moves his mouth to her ear "Let me help you forget, Brooke. It's all I can do..."_

_She freezes, hands both on his shoulders, and pushes him far enough to meet his gaze. "I--" Her voice is cracking as all reasons for this not to happen flash through her mind. He bends his head, Lips meeting hers in a grasp so strong that she lifts off the bed to meet his eager kiss._

_His left hand grips her thigh as the right holds him up above her. She looses her control when he slips his tongue past her lips and deepens the kiss, a small moan escaping from deep in her throat. Its obvious to him that this is exactly what she needs and that she doesn't plan on making a run for it now._

_"Nate...I..." _

_"Its okay, Brooke. Lets just forget. Lets just be here, in this moment.."_

_She nods and his lips are again attacking hers with all his strength. It doesn't seem possible for them to get closer but when he legs wrap around his waist and he lifts them both to be sitting, she feels him....hard. She thrusts down on him, again and again. Suddenly all clothes are forgotten and she is pounding down on him, over and over. _

_"Brooke..Brooke." He notices as her moans are louder, skin is warmer and heart beat is faster but it saddens him that she won't ever meet his gaze, not even for a second._

_"Brooke.." He stops, no more thrusting, and holds her against his chest "Look at me, Brooke. Please.." When she does, he notes the tears and begins kissing her face from eyes to chin, over her cheeks and tipping her nose "I'm here. I'm making you feel this good..." He whispers sweetly and looks passionately into her sad eyes. A small smile forms on her lips and he kisses her sweetly now, less forceful but just as passionate "baby, you are so damn __beautiful__."_

"Even if I wanted to, forgetting you is simply not possible." He pushes her hair away from her face and then begins to move his hands down her small frame. He rests one of her lower back and the other runs slowly up and down her left arm "Do you want him?..." he begins before releasing her back and lowering to grip her rear, lifting her from the floor. His body is all over her and she can't seem to stop the ringing in her ears. "....like you _need_ me?" he finishes before pulling at her lower lip with his teeth.

She doesn't speak, unable to find the words. Instead, she grips harshly on his hair and thrusts his face onto hers, lips attached and tongues colliding harshly. He takes the opportunity, as he is holding her, to move around the back of the club, before slamming her against a less exposed wall.

Her hands are working on his pants as he pulls her dress high on her waist, then tugging eagerly on her small strap of underwear. He disposes of it quickly, ripping it from her in order to get better access and without losing any contact. She moves her mouth down his throat, along his shoulders as she pushes away the shirt from his skin.

They are both only half naked when he thrusts deep within her and before she can catch her breath, his thrusts harden and his pace quickens. She forces his mouth back to hers and begins to match him thrust for thrust.

"_Shit_, Brooke." He gasps against her rough lips "...you..._feel_...so..." His hand is suddenly between them, knowing he can't last much longer, he begins to tease her with his fingers and her eyes roll to the back of her head before she dips her head back to his shoulder, biting through his shirt and trying hard to silence her moans.

Her climax arrives first and she breathlessly moans his name against the side of his face, his arms wrap tightly around her and when his breathing begins to rise then slow, she knows he is there too.

He doesn't let her go, simply kissing below her neck and down her chest as she rests her chin on the top of his hair "I need to...Nate we need to get back inside.." she whispers but doesn't move an inch.

"I know..." His voice is so hoarse and seductive that she wants nothing more than to repeat the perfect moment they have just shared together.

She lets out a satisfied sigh and puts her hands on his cheeks, pulling him back far enough to kiss his forehead once, then again. She is still held higher than him and looking down into his baby blue eyes, she knows that this isn't _just_ passion or comfort, not even lust.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
